mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeoSpark/Top 10 Favorite Paper Mario Chapters
Hello! I'm back here again to post my last blog of 2017! I decided before the fresh new year of 2017, I would review something I wanted to do for awhile. This is the top 10 Chapters of Paper Mario. Note that these are indeed my opinion and if there is a Chapter you liked more than any on my list, that's alright! Just tell me your favorite in the comments below. I have two rules. One, I'm only doing the first three games as Sticker Star and Color Splash do not have Chapters. And two, Super Paper Mario's Chapters will be counted as one. Note the (mostly) 4 parts per Chapter. That way, SPM doesn't take up the majority of this list. Without and further ado, let's get to reviewing! #10: Chapter 8: A Star Powered Showdown (Paper Mario) Starting this list is the final Chapter of the game that started it all! A Star Powered Showdown features Mario and friends storming Bowser's Castle in order to face off with the Koopa King himself. One thing I liked about this Chapter is how Mario starts from Bowser's Castle and then ends it off at Princess Peach's Castle. Bowser is at the top of his game having the Star Rod that makes him invincible. Especially with Mario now has freed all of the Star Spirits that can help him fight off the Star Rod. There are so many touching moments and epic fights that helps bring this game to a close. Not to mention how awesome that final fight is! However, the reason it's only #10 because, not to sound nitpicky, but when it comes down to it, it's just Mario vs. Bowser for Princess Peach again. It's nothing really new and there were tons of other unique bosses in the game. When I defeated Bowser, I didn't feel too triumphed because this has been done so many times already. This is just me, but I'd rather a Mario RPG not revolve around rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser. However, one RPG I know of other than this game did it right. #9: Chapter 8: The Thousand-Year Door (TTYD) Before you take out your torches and pitchforks, hear me out! TTYD is an amazing game and it's definitely my favorite game of the entire series. Chapter 8 of this game is awesome with tons of fights, difficult puzzles, and definitely the best final boss in the entire series. It has a much darker tone that sets it apart from the original's Chapter 8. However, this Chapter drags on for way too long. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing really wrong with that but if you compare the length of time between this chapter and the others, it is a freaking marathon! You don't want to get defeated anymore or the trips back and forth is very, very unforgiving. Anyways, it's still not a bad chapter and this is why it's number 9 on the list. #8: Chapter 5: The Key to Pirates (TTYD) Alright! Now to get to the pretty good chapters of the series. I love pirates (I am a huge One Piece fan after all!) so this Chapter really clicked with me. This chapter is home to some of the best characters in the game (Flavio and Cortez) and has one heck of an opening. Everyone gets shipwrecked by Cortez's ghosts and are stranded on an island (meaning you cannot go back to Rogueport until the end). I really love that feel of not being able to go back at all because it gives the genuie feel of being stranded! Also, anything Flavio says is just pure gold. He is so self-centered, he doesn't take any critism seriously. Also, Cortez is definitely one of my favorite fights in the game and befriending him to fight off Lord Crump and the X-Nauts being an epic moment of the chapter. My only bad thing about the chapter is the Boat Mario sections can be a pain. #7: Chapter 5: Hot Times on Lavalava Island (Paper Mario) Heh...you probably noticed a pattern. Two Chapter 8s in a row and now two Chapter 5s in a row. It's not on purpose I promise! This is how I really feel about this these Chapters and honestly, I get the same feel of Chapter 5 from the original Paper Mario. Like the one from TTYD, Chapter 5 in this game takes place on a tropical island. However, Mario isn't stranded this time as he can use the whale to go back and forth from the island anytime. However, there are three things I love about this Chapter: The Yoshis, Sushie, and Kolorado! The Yoshis can talk in English in this game and I found that pretty cool! I love Yoshis in general (especially with him being my main in the MP series and the MK series). Sushie is definitely the best partner in the with so many strong moves. And finally, Kolorado really helps me keep a smile thoughout the chapter. He gets into trouble so many times, Luigi and him could become good friends! It's an amazing Chapter with an awesome main boss in Lava Piranha. Chapter 5 offers such good times and a good location to revisit. #6: Chapter 7: The Underwhere (Super Paper Mario) Finally! A SPM Chapter on the list. Chapter 7 is so dark that it is good. Orginally, I was going to put Chapter 6 on here because of the World of Nothing but it's rather short-lived. Chapter 7 offers a big more death of the light and darkness gimmick this game is trying to pull off. I love how it shifts from the dark and depressing Underwhere to the bright and mostly cheerful of The Overthere. I really love it when games offer different themes to one section (in this case Chapter). I know most of the other games and Chapters does this as well but this Chapter does it much, much differently in the Chapters. There are some good characters such as Queen Jaydes but I'm not that big of fan of Luvbi since she tends to be rather rude to the heroes. However, she is a lot more tolerable and helpful than a a certain another character that has earned my hate. Also, that ending to this Chapter was the first time I've cried in a Mario game. No lie. #5: Chapter 8: Castle Bleck (Super Paper Mario) Halfway point and the final Chapter of SPM is definitely the best final Chapter of the entire series. Let me start off saying the entire theme song that plays is freaking fantastic. It sets the perfect mood for the heroes last stand against Count Bleck and his forces. I really liked how each Chapter section has it's own boss for one of the heroes (Bowser vs. O'Chunks, Peach vs. Mimi, and Luigi vs. Dimentio). The entire game is also helps build up Tippi's personality that her true love, Blumire (aka Count Bleck), is out to destroy all worlds and she is willing to put aside her feelings to help stop him. I won't get too into the end to not spoil it but my goodness, the ending is definitely the best ending in the entire Mario series! This Chapter was honestly one of the reasons I want to replay SPM just to hear the amazing story again! #4: Chapter 7: A Star Spirit on Ice (Paper Mario) Three things I also like in a game. Mysteries, amazing visuals, and amazing music. Chapter 7 of the origional game definitely has these three things done very well! As the best Chapter in Paper Mario, Chapter 7 starts off with a penguin murder mystery! When I was younger, I really thought he was dead! Though my older self should've known unless it's an overall dark game like TTYD and SPM, noone really dies in that game. Anyway, I've always been a fan of solving mysteries and this Chapter really takes the cake in that. However, it really picks up when you start exploring the outer regions of the Shiver Kingdom. My goodness everything looks so amazing! The aurora in the sky, the constant snow, the Crystal Palace...this chapter has it all! It also has definitely the best boss in the game: the Crystal King. He is a nice challenge who isn't as cheap as Huff N. Puff and has the best boss music in the game! This level is definitely worthy of being the penultimate Chapter of the game! It really holds up! #3: Chapter 3: The Bitlands (Super Paper Mario) I'm just going to say I love throwbacks! Chapter 3 of SPM has one of the most unique visuals in the game. Every level is complete dotted from! It is so awesome that the first level is a throwback to World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. and the other levels hold up great as well. It is also the first Chapter in the game where you fight Dimentio who is definitely the most fun fight in the game. Not to mention Fort Franics is my favorite level in the game. Everything is just oozing of geekness! Especially soooooo many call-backs to TTYD! Francis himself is a rather funny character and this is the Chapter where Tippi undergoes character development! This Chapter, to me, has definitely earned in the best one in SPM. #2: Chapter 6: 3 Days of Excess (TTYD) As I said in the #4 spot, I love mysteries! Chapter 6 of this game is nothing short of amazing. It has the best location, it has the best characters, and it has the best boss in the game (next to the Shadow Queen of course). I really can't say too much else about this Chapter since I'll be here all day! However...for #1... #1: Chapter 3: Of Glitz and Glory Yeah...most of you probably seen this coming! Of Glitz and Glory is such an amazing Chapter. It's nothing but fighting, eating, and even a mystery thrown into it! It has my favorite assortment of characters including the over-the-top announcer Grubba, the mysterious and stoic Jolene, Hulk Hogan's counterpart Rawk Hawk, and my favorite partner in the game, the very aggressive Yoshi! It has so many good tracks playing throughout the Chapter and the WWE part of me cannot help but adore this Chapter! It helps you can come back to the Glitz Pit and regain your title. This Chapter is definitely the best in the entire series! And that is it for my list. I actually worked on this yesterday but got too busy and wanted to focus on other things such as editing. Anyways, that is it for now! Category:Blog posts